Oh Angelina!
by TheSkylarbrand
Summary: Angelina's POV
1. Chapter 1

I laughed as Shannon threw her into the pool. As she came up for air she yelled

"Shannon Brian Moore! I will come and kill you I swear!"

He just laughed. "If your tattoo was fresher then I wouldn't have"

"jerk" I caught her mumbling as she got up out of the pool.

"Sis! Shannon's a jerk!" she whined coming over and sitting on me.

"Your wet. Why are you on me?" I asked pushing her a little.

"If you all keep pushing me or throwing me into or onto things"

"What are you going to do Shrimp?" Matt questioned her.

"I'll figure something out." she said as she went to sit in between Matt and Shane

"Oh come on Becca!" She made a face before grabbing a towel.

"What Jeff?" she asked

"I don't know. Lets swim" He said a little too cheerful

"Who?" we all asked.

"Everyone."

"What someone has to be thrown in the water every single time before we swim?" Sky bitched.

"Yes. And if you don't stop bitching it'll be you every time" Shannon said before diving into the water.

I watched as Rebecca threw her towel away and pulled off her shorts that were way too tight. Then dove in after Shannon. The first thing in my hand? A camera.

Hours of swimming, bbq and filming we were all headed back to our houses.

"Hey, are we going for lunch tomorrow before I've gotta get to Orlando?"

"Of course. Who's going to drive?"

"Me of course."

"You just love that truck, wait a minute. Don't you have to be in Orlando on Tuesday? It's only Sunday"

"I'm diving and for some reason I wanna spend extra time there. Then Dixie found out and set me for a signing"

I laughed. "Poor baby. Alright so, pick me up at 11:30?"

"Got it, Bye guys!" Rebecca called.

It was nearly 5 by the time we were leaving. Well, people were leaving I was staying with Shannon for the night,

Once the last car pulled out of the drive way. Shannon was covering the pool since it was supposed to storm tonight and he didn't want his pool to turn green again.

"Hey" I smiled when he came in. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight"

"My pleasure. Why didn't you want to go with becca?"

"It wasn't becca I didn't want to go with. It was Matt"

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyway. Its almost 6 and I'm going out with Becca to,, later"

Shannon nodded and hugged me. "Night"

"Nigh Bri"

He smiled, letting me go to the spare room.

11:00 Am.

"Shit!" I yelled when I realized what time it was.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall then Shannon was opening my bedroom door. "What?"

"It's 11 and I'm no where near ready. I need to shower" I said as I ran out.

11:20

"argh!" I yelled as I tried to pull on my jeans.

"Check your phone. Someone texted you.

From Rebecca: Hey Lina, I'll be there at probably 11:40-45. I woke up late. And I think you did too haha! See you soon.

"Thank god!" I said.

"What?"

"Becca's going to be late"

"By how much?" Shannon asked as I continued to pull on my jeans.

"20-25 minutes."

"That's better then having you have less then 10"

I nodded in agreement. "I'm hungry"

"Your going out for lunch"

"right."

He laughed before walking out. I got dressed quickly, dried my hair and put on my make-up all right before Rebecca pulled up. "Hey Shan!" I heard her call as I was about to walk out.

"Hey Becca,"

"She ready or asleep?"

"I'm ready thank you very much"

Becca laughed. "Good, I would've probably jumped on you. Hardcore"

"Becca, you do that even if I am up"

"that's true. You ready?"

"Course."

"Oh hey, you" she said directing it to Shannon.

"Who me?"

"Yes you, are you driving down to Orlando with me?"

"Why are you driving?"

"Because I wanna, now are you coming with me or not?"

"Yeah I'll come"

"what about me?"

"Your working show's remember?"

"Right, I though I had this week off"

"no that's next week and were flying"

"Right okay, Lets go"

"Got it. Bye Shan!" We both called as we walked out.

"Jack's place?"

"Sure" I smiled as we got into Becca's truck.

2 hours later

"nananaanannannanananana NANANANANANANANANANANA" We both sang on the tops of our lungs. All of the window's were wide open, the wind rustling our hair, well more like blowing it everywhere. We were almost back at Shannon's. I busted laughing when I changed the song on Rebecca.

"ANGELINA!" She yelled over the music.

"Yes?"

She shook her head and started singing the new song. This girl was absolutely insane. She sang way to loud, she laughed way to hard, she didn't care what people thought of her. She was just her. But that's what I loved about my sister. Were the same way.

"I'm a genie in a bottle!" she sang when the song got quieter.

"Your insane."

"But you love me. Oh Shannon's street!" she yelled turning onto the well known street. I couldn't help but laugh. Once we pulled up Shannon was sitting on his front steps

"Hey Shan!" we both called getting out. "Lock yourself out?" I asked,

"NO" I smirked and walked into the house.

Going to the room I stayed in the night before I grabbed all of my bags and made sure I had everything. Once I walked out Shan was trying to get his suitcase into the back of Rebecca's truck without moving the cover Becca liked having on.

"Shannon! Let me take the cover off"

"no!"

"Fine!" Becca said going to turn her ipod up.

"SWEET THING!" She sang, _Keith Urban-Sweet thing. _

"Sweet thing" I sang with the music when I got over. "Where am I putting my stuff?"

"Backseat. Shannon who are you sitting behind?"

"Uh," he grumbled, finally getting his suitcase in. "You probably."

"Alright. So,"

"Got it" She smiled as I walked around.

"Get in the truck boy"

"Getting!" she smirked before getting in the drivers seat and waited for me.


	2. Not Fighting

"Bye Becca" I said as we hugged.

"Bye Lina, See you in a couple days"

I smiled at the same time as she did it. Before long she was in the truck and on her way with Shannon.

I walked into the house to find Matt at the kitchen table with his laptop, headphone's in. I sighed slightly, We'd fought that night before. Rebecca had asked me about it but I'd escaped her comment. I looked once more towards Matt before going up to our room. I needed to pack up fro the next day. Pulling our suitcases and work bags from under the bed I threw them onto the bed and zipped them both open.

Once our suitcases and work bags were packed I had started on my carry on when Matt walked in.

"Hi" He said a bit sheepishly.

"Hi" I replied going back to my bag.

"I'm sorry" he said coming over beside me.

I looked up at him. "You don't need to say that"

"Yes I do. I'm sorry"

"Its fine. I don't even know what we were fighting about." I smiled, I really did know. He had said something that I could have killed him for. I wouldn't let him know that though. Well much more. Matt nodded slightly as he sat on the bed.

"You packed?"

"Yeah"

he smiled slightly before getting up and wrapping his arms around me. His hand rested on my lower back. "I really am sorry"

"I know" I breathed quickly. Why was he doing this, I'm supposed to be but Ooo, that feels good. Matt had leaned down and was now kissing my neck. His hand pressed into my lower back kept me close to him but gave the top half of me free movement. His lips trailed up to my mouth for a deep passionate kiss before he was leaning back and undoing the button's on my shirt revealing my chest.

"damn" I heard him say under his breath. I guessed that the blue push up bra was a good idea today. Sliding off the white shirt, Matt's hands slid down to my but lifting me so my legs could wrap around his hips. Kissing him again he squeezed my but slightly. I could feel that his sweats were on the verge of falling off so I moved my body, making them fall down. Felling him underneath me, I quickly found out, he wasn't wearing any underwear. His right hand slid up my back, his left still underneath me when we turned and ended up on the bed.

I woke up to my phone going off on the side table.

_Twitter:_ **TheSkylarBrand: Off to a signing with a certain The**

**ShannonBrand and JEFFHARDYBRAND :) Come See us Junkies!**

Rolling my eyes I ignored the message. Rolling back over I was met by Matt's big brown eyes.

"Morning Mattie" I smiled,

"Morning Princesa"

I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"What time is it?" he questioned before he fell into a yawn.

"Uh" I rolled over and looked at the clock. "Noon"

"Our flight leaves at 2"

"Ew that means we've gotta get up"

"Mhm. I need to shower"

"me too"

Then he had the smirk on his face. "Come with me"

I thought for a minute. "Okay" With that we were on our way to the bathroom.


	3. first tag match in a while

"My Girl friends a dick magnet!" I sang on the top of my lungs as I walked through the halls of the arena. I was alone for the most part a few members of the crew nodded towards me. I smiled. We were in Montana for a double filming day. Then we'd be back to North Carolina before we knew it. I had lost Matt somewhere backstage when we split. "She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat." Dancing down the hall way I ran into Adam.

"Whoa there missy, what where your going" he joked.

"Hi to you too boy" I said hugging him.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"You smell good" I said as we pulled away.

"You won't think that by tonight"

"That's true"

"Your sister's not here?"

"Nah, she's working a Film night tonight"

"Oh fun"

"totally. Double film tonight I get to go with her next week."

"Awesome"

"totally."

"Hey, were opening the doors in 10" Charles said walking past

"Thanks, Well I better go get ready. I've got an early segment and I'm not even close to being ready"

"nice. See you around tonight"

"Of course" I smiled and skipped down the hall way looking for Matt.

"**Hey Adriana" **

**Adriana looked up from her ipod. "Hey Eve"**

"**I need a partner for my 6 man intergender tag match. You in?"**

"**Who do I get to beat up?"**

"_**Laycool"**_

**Adriana Smirked, "Sure thing Eve, I'd love to." **

"**Thanks," Both women smiled slightly before Eve walked off. **

"Great job Angelina, Your match is after_ The Hart Dynasty_ and _the Uso's."_

"Hey thank's" I smiled then walked into my dressing room in which I was sharing with Matt.

"You almost ready?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Since when do we ever get to tag together?"

"I've got no idea. Last tag match I was in I was tagging in Team Blondage."

I watched as Matt thought for a moment. "Really?"

"Yeah, Becca's last match."

Matt nodded. "That's been a while now"

"I know. It felt weird tagging without her"

"I know the feeling" I smiles slightly. He knew exactly the feeling.

"Pass me some tape?"

"Sure" throwing me the roll I tapped up my wrists then started to stretch.


	4. She can't be pregnant

I laughed as we got back to the hotel. "Stop being such a baby" I said throwing my duffle bag onto the bed.

"But"

"He's sexy" I laughed again.

"I'm going to shower"

"Okay"

I grabbed my phone.

To Rebecca: Cody's Sexy

I flipped onto my back.

From Rebecca: He has his Day's. Mr. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes

To Rebecca: That's true. I have something to tell you

I heard Rebecca's ring tone going off

"Hey" Rebecca said a little panicked

"hey, You okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Well not totally"

"Sis"

"uh, hold on, let me go outside"

"alright, does Matt not know yet?"

"He doesn't"

"alright"

Once I got alone, I took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant"

"What!" she practically screamed.

"Don't tell anyone!" I snapped.

"Calm down, I got my own room this time. The other two are sharing, you think your pregnant?" She nearly whispered the end.

"Yeah,"

"have you taken a test?"

"Not yet."

"You are either today, or when we get home tomorrow"

"when y'all get home it'll be like,"

"I know, I mean later during the day on Wednesday. We've gotta film"

"Fine."

"Good, I've gotta go. Someone's at the door"

"alright"

"bye"

"bye"

Hanging up the phone I headed back towards our room. Once I walked in I heard the shower stop.

"right on time" I smiled and laid on our bed.

A couple minutes later Matt walked out, his hair wet laying just above his shoulders. Only a cotton white towel wrapped around his waist, almost at the point of falling off.

"Wow"

I watched as Matt smirked. Getting up on my knees Matt walked over to the bed.

"Like?"

"Do I ever" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pulling him closer to me.

His lips were pressed up against mine before I knew it. Just like the towel was on the floor with him on top of me.

"Wow, Hardy" I breathed out

I yawned as I rolled over. Last night was pretty much crazy. I opened my eyes to meet Matt's gaze. "Morning hardy"

He smiled and kissed me. "Morning princesa"

I smiled and rolled closer to his awaiting arms. Snuggling closer I smiled and closed my eyes once again.

"Were going to be late Nikolle! Hurry up!" Matt called to me as I stood in the bathroom.

"Hold on! I'm almost done" I took one more look in the mirror before pulling my hair up and walking out.

"Ready?"

"Yup"

"Alright lets go"

I nodded in agreement as we walked out of the door. All I hoped was that I wasn't pregnant and I could keep wrestling.

Wednesday 5:00 PM

"Lina!" Becca banged on the bathroom door.

"What?"

"Open!"

I opened the door, "have to taken it yet?"

"Yeah its on the counter." Then we heard the three little beeps. "You look"

She took a deep breath and picked up the stick, I watched as her expression changed multiple times.

"What?"

"You're"

**So junkies, IS Angelina pregnant? Are they expecting?**

**Recently we found out Mr. Jeff hardy is expecting. Isn't that great!**

**Well review please :)**


	5. results

"Rebecca I'll kill you. What Am I!" I pushed,

"What do you want to be?"

I thought for a moment, I would love to have a baby, but with how everything's going now isn't the right time. "Rebecca! Tell me!"

She took a deep breath, "Your not pregnant"

I felt my knee's weaken, then Becca was holding me up. "You okay sis?"

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"Okay, sit down"

I nodded and sat on the floor. "Not where I meant but okay"

I watched as she through out the stick and looked at me, "you didn't want to be pregnant?" she questioned sitting down with me.

"I do want to be one day, but not yet."

She nodded slightly. "Relived?"

"More then a little"

She nodded and hugged me. "Your getting your color back"

"yeah you ass, I hate suspense"

She smirked. "I know you do."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Cause its fun. We both hate suspense."

"Yeah?"

"We do it all the time, then we have this conversation"

"True, We'd better get down there. They're filming THS"

"Great" Becca mumbled.

I laughed and got up, helping her, we went downstairs.


	6. Clubbing

"Hey Y'all!" she smiled.

"Hey!" 90% of people replied.

"What are we doin?"

"We are" Matt trailed off.

"No idea there Hardy?" She questioned plopping onto the couch between Kimo and Shatter.

"Not one bit. Zombie?" Matt asked looking towards the man behind the camera at the moment.

"Well for the moment were going to make a best-of DVD"

"Oh god" I heard Becca mumble.

"Something wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"Nope"

"Good"

With that Kimo pressed play on the first season of THS.

Hours later. Many Chinese food boxes and beer's.

"That's only like, 4 seasons" Matt said as we called it a night.

"Hardy. We are going to the club. Why do you think everyone brought extra clothes." Becca said.

"Oh. It's like 9:30"

"and it'll take us almost an hour to get ready. We never go out to a club any earlier"

"Straight up" I smiled.

Everyone laughed and split into the different rooms.

2 hours later

Becca walked into my room. I was putting the finishing touches on my hair when I seen her.

"Wow" We both managed to say when we seen each other.

"You look hot" Becca smiled.

"So do you"

Becca was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants with peep toe pumps. A low swaying red v-neck top that was spaghetti straps . Her hair was curly, her make-up dark and rockerish. I on the other hand was wearing a pair of flats with a pair of tight blue jeans. My shirt was blue and showed off my boobs. My hair up and straight with lighter make-up. We snapped our well known together picture in the mirror .Becca grabbed her purse off the bed and we were on our way downstairs.

"Y'all look great!" We probably the most said thing when Becca and I walked downstairs. I knew Rebecca was blushing. She hated attention on her. Posing for a few pictures, with everyone and anyone we were on our way to the club.


	7. Pour some sugar on me

Club

"Lina!" Rebecca called from the dance floor. Turning I smiled at her and yelled.

"What?"

"It's pour some sugar on me! Get over here!"

Laughing I handed Kimo my camera and went over to her. This song we had sang and danced to and both of our prom's. Getting over to her we both started dancing

Hours later

Rebecca stumbled towards the car. She had drank a lot tonight. "Linaaaaaaaaaaa" She called trying to open the door. Rolling my eyes I called back,.

"It's locked"

"Oh" With that Rebecca was sitting on the ground while she waited for us to get closer.

"Why in the world did you drink so much?" I questioned opening the car door.

"I didn't drink!" she said falling into the backseat of Matt's car. Shane and Kimo had a ride in the back with her. Sitting in the middle I waited for Shane to get into the car before pushing the seat back. "Hi Shane!"

"Hi Rebecca" Shane slurred a bit. Laughing Becca laid her head on Shane's shoulder.

"Dang Becca's wasted" Matt said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

I laughed, "Yeah"

"I've never seen her this wasted"

"really?"

"Yeah" Matt said looking at me for a moment.

"I've seen her worse."

"She can get worse?"

"Yeah, she won't black out tonight."

"Good, Wait, you've seen her black out?"

"Hardy your loud" We heard from the backseat.

"Hush Rebecca, and yes I have Matt"

Matt laughed.

The next day


	8. Busy day

-a couple weeks later-

"Hey, whatcha doin?" Matt questioned as he walked in.

"Homework" I mumbled unhappily.

"How much have you done?"

"I dunno, not much. Spanish Sucks"

Matt laughed and sat beside me. "Need something to help you focus?"

Looking up at him from my text book, "Like what?" I questioned.

"Well, for every one thing you finish I take one piece of clothing off"

"Ooo Okay!" then I got to work.

After finishing Algebra, he took off his shoes. English got me his socks. Ass face.

"Finish Music! Take it off!" I smiled ear to ear.

"Taking" Matt laughed as he pulled off his shirt.

"Yay!"

"You done?"

"No,. I've got Spanish now."

"Oh, Okay" Then he got quiet. Making a face I dove into the work sheets.

-45 minutes later-

"DONE!" I yelled as I closed my text book, making Matt jump.

"God Princesa"

"what?"

"Nothin"

"take it offffff!" I urged. Then his pants were off. "Yum"

"You like don't you?"

"Very much so" I said smirking when I noticed that he was a little hard. Moving closer to him I straddled his body before I leaned into a passionate kiss.

-3 hours later-

"God, don't let me walk into them naked or something" I heard from outside of our bedroom door. Then I felt the covers flip from over Matt.

"What are you doing"

"Becca's here"

"yeah?"

"Shush"

Then the door was opening.

"Matt put that thing away. Lina get some clothes on."

"Why?"

"You were calm about that. What the hell"

"Hush Matthew. Were going shopping"

"whaaaaaat. Whyyyyyy" I bitched sitting up, Making sure my blanket was still covering me.

"Because, we have less then a week to find our Hall of fame dresses, and we need to pick up your new gear for _wrestlemania_. Oh, and mine, probably Jeff's too."

"What do you mean yours?" Matt questioned.

"Nothing! Nikki 20 minutes!" Becca said as she walked out

"What is she hiding?"

"Not telling. You get clothes on she might tell you herself"

Before I knew it, Matt was down stairs in a pair of boxers.

-Half an hour later-

"Your slow" Rebecca said as she started her truck.

"So"

"I dunno. Ooo Crue" Rebecca said as she turned up the radio.

Soon enough Rebecca pulled up to the store in which we were getting our gear.

"So how exactly are you doing it?"

"I interfere"

"Why did you know who talk to me about it?"

"Cause you know who knew that I'd be tellin you" Rebecca said as we walked in.

"Hello girls" the short blonde chimed.

"Hey Maddie. I've gotta pick up some gear. Is it ready?"

I walked away from the counter, but I could still hear their chatter

"Yup, Boots too today?"

"They're done?"

"Yup."

"Awesome. Well then, can you bag my stuff, Jeff's and Angelina's's in separate bags. I think her and I are going to look at accessories"

"Sure thing"

"Thanks"

"We should get these" I said as Rebecca walked over to me.

"why?"

"They're pretty, and they'll go with our gear"

she laughed, "they will. Do they have purple one's?"

"Yes! Last pair. How do we do this?"

"We each have one black one and one purple one."

"Right! You'll have to color your hair before"

"I know. I'll probably get the girls to do it"

"that works."

"Ooo those are pretty" She said noticing corset's.

"Since when do you like corset's?"

"I dunno. They were pretty" I said turning back to meet Rebecca's gaz.

"Un. Rebecca, they're in their bags"

"Thanks Maddie." we smiled.

"You done in here?"

"Yup"

"Kay. Lets pay"

-Dress shopping-

"Okay. One Two. Three" we both counted before stepping out in our 5th and favorite dress.

"Angelina I love it!" Rebecca gushed. I had on a simple white dress. A black belt was secured just under my boobs

"Im glad. I love it too"

"yay"

"so whatcha think?" she asked turning.

Her ruby red dress clung to her body in the right spots, and fell at the exact spots.

"I love it"

"yay"

smiled she hugged me.

"Matt wont be able to keep his hands off of you" she laughed as we pulled away.

I laughed, "Good. Oh, hey who are you going with?" I questioned as we looked in the two full length mirrors that were side by side.

"I dunno. No one probably"

"Why not?" I asked turning to look at her.

"I dunno. Solo is how I've always gone remember?"

"Yeah, I just hate the look you get"

"what do you mean?"

"You seem so lonely"

She shrugged. "I'll be fine. I always am"

"If you say so. Oh, I guess this isn't a great time but, Jeff, Beth, Matt, Me, Julie and Shan are all going out for dinner tonight"

"Kay"

"You okay with that?"

"Yup, Imma just call Shane and we'll hang out at y'alls place"

"Why ours?"

"Cause I'll be with you., and help you get ready until y'all leave with him. Then we just wont leave until you come home."

"Like normal. Okay lets get out of these and buy them"

"Kay"

-Matt and Nikki's. 5pm-

"Turn, I'll do it up"

"okay" Turning around I felt Becca zip up my short purple dress.

"There" Turning I seen Rebecca smiling.

"What?"

"I love it"

blushing I looked in the long mirror In my and matt's bedroom. I had my long blond hair pulled up in a high pony tail, the short purple dress and a pair of black heels.

"I do look good"

"you do. Now lets get downstairs. Were late"

I nodded, grabbed my purse and we were headed downstairs. The other 5 were ready to go.

"Slow" Nero said.,

"Hush Nero."

"You look really good" Matt said before he kissed my cheek.

"You guys should've come" Julie said looking at Shane and Becca who were already practically cuddling on the couch

"Nah, movies, food, dogs and Becca are good tonight" Shane smiled before wrapping his arm around Rebecca's shoulders.

Jeff's body language showed that he wasn't exactly fond of how Shane and Becca were acting but I wouldn't say anything. It would just cause a huge fight. Before I knew it we were on our way to the restaurant.

-3 and a half hours later-

We walked in to find a darkness, besides the movie that was lighting up the living room. Rebecca was laying on Shane, they looked so cute together. The dogs were all around them, A blanket covering them. Grabbing the camera that was sitting on the table I snapped a picture of the two. Then went up to Matt.


	9. Unnecessary fight

6 hours before the Hall of Fame ceremony's.

"Hey!" I called to Rebecca who was rushing down the hall.

She turned. "Hi!"

"Where are you going?"

"Arena, Girls gotta color my hair. Late. Text me!" then she was gone. I guessed in the elevator

Shrugging I walked into My and Matt's room. I found Matt laying on our bed.

"Getting your hair cut tonight?"

"I probably should."

"Lets go to the arena."

"Why are you so eager today?" Matt asked sitting up.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Alright. Lets go then"

-2 hours before-

"Rebecca are you ready?" I called from outside of her room.

"Yeah, come in!" luckily she had given my her card in a rush. She was really busy today.

Walking in I found her searching all around her room.

"what are you looking for?"

"My other shoe" she said looking up at me.

I looked beside me. "You mean this one?"

"Yes!" she ran over to me, Hugged me then took her shoe to the couch. "Were late"

"no we aren't. We've got 2 hours"

"Fuck" she said flopping back.

"What?"

"I've been rushing all day, thinking I was late this morning"

"really?" I asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah" she leaned down and did up the silver strappy heels.

"I like your hair" I smiled.

"Thanks love"

"Love?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't called me that in forever"

she shrugged smiling. "Seemed to be a good time"

"It is. Your make-up done?"

"Yeah, just need some lip gloss"

"Okay, Stand up. I wanna see. Then we've gotta take pictures"

- Hall of Fame Ceremony-

Rebecca smiled towards me before she walked over to a bunch of the guys. I could just hear their mindless chatter.

"Hey Paul, Hickenbottom"

"Rebecca!"

I heard Rebecca laugh. I could imagine that there was a lot more people that surrounded her. Once the pictures were done I walked over.

"I can't believe you're here"

"You think that I'd miss this" Becca laughed towards the comment Jay made.

Their chatter lasted a few more minutes before Rebecca was walking with, Matt, Jeff Beth and myself into the huge room. Becca's face beamed as we walked in.

"Your all smile's now" Matt commented.

"Every time I've walked in here, I just can't help but smile. I guess its because we're honoring some of the best in the business"

I watched as Matt rolled his eyes. Becca's always been like this. Sentimental. I smiled at Rebecca, noticing that her smile had now faded. She slightly smiled back. What had changed the smile that was on her face.

"Becca, your not smiling" Beth said with a smirk.

"Well, something made me feel a little sick to my stomach" Becca barked back.

"Hey" I said grabbing her arm. I could feel the tension between the two. Rebecca wanted to hit her so bad. There were a lot of people watching the two.

"Hit me. You know you want to" Beth teased.

"Bitch, I hit you. I break your fucking jaw" Becca was up in Beth's face now. "don't push your luck"

"skank, you couldn't"

"Hoe. I'm a fucking pro wrestler. I sure in hell can. Again. Don't push your fucking luck"

I let Rebecca's arm slip from my grasp. I watched as her hands formed two fists.

"Hit. Me"

"I wont give you what you want. You're a fucking whore. Your easy. Predicable" Becca spat out.

"Why not?" Beth played, a smirk on her face.

Rebecca got right into Beth's face.

"Because, I give you what you want. You win. Now back the fuck off." Everyone was watching the two.

Beth moved away. Becca stood glaring. Beth's gaz never left Rebecca, until I watched as Jeff's face changed. He'd never seen the hardest, harshest look that Rebecca could have. Within seconds Beth's gaz was broken and she was sitting opposite of Jeff. Rebecca looked around at everyone, Then sat down.


	10. They Won

_Wrestle Mania _

The ceremony was beautiful and wonderful the night before.

"Alright. Diva's Match Next. All diva's involved to the curtain." I heard in the hall way.

"You'll do amazing" Rebecca said with a smile. "I hope. Alright. I've gotta go"

Hugging quickly I ran to the curtain.

"**This Match is the first ever for the Women's Tag Belts. Set for one fall. Introducing first. Hailing from Sanford North Carolina, LITA!**

**And Her Partner, Hailing from Buffalo New York! BETH PHOENIX!"**

I stood at the curtain waiting for the two to get into the ring.

"**AND THE CHALLENGER! Hailing from Cameron, North Carolina. ADRIANA ROSE!"**

**Adriana made her way down the ramp before stopping at the bottom.**

"**Adriana's partner is going to be revealed! Who could it Be JR!" Jerry Lawler gushed.**

"**I don't know. She'll have to be a strong competitor" Jr commented. **

"**I agree. Oh Hush! She's coming!"**

"**And her Partner. Also Hailing from Cameron, North Carolina. STORM!" **

**Storm Stood on the platform, her hands raised high above her head. The Fans screams were louder then ever.**

"**She's back! She's back! Storm's Back!" King screamed. **

"**Storm is back. After a 4 year absence!" Jr Said**

**Storm Got to where Adriana was standing. They Hugged tightly before looking up into the ring at the two women. Before they knew it, they match had started.**

**-25 minutes in-**

"**COME ON ADRIANA!" Storm yelled, leaning over the top rope. **

"**Not happening." Lita said as Adriana almost got the pin. Storm Got into the ring and went at Lita, but not before the Ref stopped Storm. Grunting Storm got back on the apron. Finally Adriana got the tag and a fresh Storm attacked Lita.**

**-15 minutes later-**

"**1...2...3!" **

"**They did it! Storm and Adriana did it!" Jr Said,**

"**Your First ever Women's tag champion's. Storm and Adriana Rose. Team Blondage!" **

**The two women hugged standing in the middle of the ring. The belts hanging from each other hands. Smiling they walked back up the ramp after a ton of celebrating. **

"We did it!" Becca said as we got backstage.

"We did it!" we hugged tightly again. Before we walked into a bunch of congradulations.

**Hey Y'all. So. Review?**


	11. 3 years later

-3 years later-

"Angelina! You look beautiful" My sister gushed. I blushed, a bright bright pink.

"Do I?" I questioned looking at myself in the full length mirror.

"You do" she smiled smiling at me.

"Your happy"

"I seen this day coming for a long time" She laughed.

She was right. Matt and I had been together forever. We'd been through so much., Everyone had. From our jobs to our relationships. Today I was marrying Matt.

I smiled once more at her as I seen her grab her camera and flash a picture. She was one of the candid photographers. She claimed it as herself. But she was also my maid of honor.

"Whore" I smirked in her direction,.

"Skank, your lucky your in your dress"

"You wouldn't dare touch me anyway"

Making a face she pushed me a little. "Don't push your luck"

Rolling my eyes I turned back to the mirror to see another flash. Then the door opening.

Turning I seen Jeff standing there with a smile on his face.

"You look good"

"Thanks. So do you"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I have something for you, From Matt"

"Okay?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand"

"Okay" I said cautiously.

I could feel and hear Jeff moving around in front of me. Then a cool feeling on my wrist. "What are you doing"

"Hush" I heard both Becca and Nero say. Those two were almost too perfect for each other.

"Okay, Open" Jeff finally said.

Looking down at my wrist I seen the silver bracelet that was on my wrist now. It had three charms on it. My birth stone: Topaz, I love you, and Matt's birth stone: Sapphire

"Wow, its beautiful" I smiled.

"Good, I'll tell Matt."

"Thank you. Becca, can you take Matt his present?"

"Yup"

With that I was alone in the room with Jeff while Becca went over to my and Matt's house.

-5 minutes before-

"I'm nervous" I said looking at Rebecca,

She smiled slightly. "I know. Its good nervous"

"what if I fuck up"

That got her laughing more. "If you fuck up, then you fuck up."

"Don't laugh"

"No promises"

"whore"

"You'd laugh at me"

"true"

she laughed again. "I've gotta go, I'm so happy for you sis" she said hugging me quickly before starting into the room. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arm around Gil's.

"Ready darling'?"

"For anything" I smiled. Then heard the music.

"Lets go" I nodded in agreement before taking another deep breath, then the doors were opening and I could see Matt. He had the biggest smile on his face. I can do this. I can be with him forever. This is absolutely perfect. Perfect.

**The End**

**So Y'all, what did ya think? Review? **


End file.
